


The One Who Made a Difference

by AlyceSeafire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyceSeafire/pseuds/AlyceSeafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potter, one of the most famous names in the history of the wizard world. They, like the Black family, has a history rich and well known. They were the Pureblood Gryffindors. But two are most known in the Wizarding world. Harry Potter, the boy who lived… and his father James Potter. But little was known of James Potter’s little sister. The one that made a difference. Original Characters, AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

                Potter, one of the most famous names in the history of the wizard world. They, like the Black family, has a history rich and well known. They were the Pureblood Gryffindors. But two are most known in the Wizarding world. Harry Potter, the boy who lived… and his father James Potter. But little was known of James Potter’s little sister. The one that made a difference.

* * *

 

Chapter 1

                Dead…the only one I have left. My only brother, my other half, my twin…dead. I know they were on the run, I know he was in danger. But I also knew that they were safe. They had a secret keeper, one who no one would expect. How could this have happened? How could I, Jadelyn Potter, let it happen?

                I walked into Godric’s Hollow that Halloween night. It was a tradition for me and my brother even as a child to visit each other’s rooms, or in this case home, to just stay together, to hang out in a sense. But a Death Eater raid had delayed me. I was an Auror, like James, we had joined directly after Hogwarts, along with Padfoot. We were both highly ranked in the Auror’s office. So when James disappeared I covered for him. It was Dark Times. Everyone was in chaos. But that Halloween Night changed everything.

                The house was in shambles. Door was swinging sideward, windows were broke.

                “James” I gasped as I ran into the house, my wand drawn. I hurried to the steps. But just before I could get far. I saw a figure lying on the floor just at the top of the stairs. “No”

                My brother was on the top of the stairs. He was still. His eyes opened fear and protective glint still present in his hazel eyes. His glasses slightly crooked, his pajamas rumpled and dirty.

                “James” I knelt down beside my brother tears were swarming in my eyes. This couldn’t be happening, he can’t be dead.

                “Come on James,” I pleaded. Slightly shaking my brother. “Come on Jamie, you can’t do this to me. It’s not funny”

                There was nothing. The light in his eyes, the playful glint that had always amused me, the protective one that calmed me, it was gone. I sobbed as my only brother was dead in front of me. I did the only thing I could. I sobbed as I held him in my arms. I cried all the pain.

                “Sorry, James” I muttered “I wasn’t here. I couldn’t save you. I couldn’t repay you for all that you’ve done for me. I’m sorry.”

After one last look in his hazel eyes, the ones once filled with mischief and humor, I closed them. Now it is like he is asleep, I fixed his glasses, and held him in my arms one last time. Then I went to investigate more into the house. I crept through the destroyed hallway. The nursery door was opened. Where I found the most unnerving sight.

“Sev?” Severus Snape looked up from where he was cradling the body of his best friend…and his only love. “Lily”

I knelt down closer to them. Lily was one of my close friends. She was my roommate for seven years, and she didn’t care when she hated my brother. But she accepted me, both her and Sev. I can’t imagine loosing her.

“What are you doing here?” Severus asked

“I can’t believe they’re gone” I muttered through my tears. I felt a hand on my back. Involuntarily I leaned towards Severus, he awkwardly pat my back in comfort. But we both know it was pointless.

“You still love her, don’t you?”

“Always” he hesitantly closed her eyes.

“Where’s Harry?” I asked looking at the empty crib

“He’s alive.” Sev said “The Dark Lord is gone.”

“How?” I asked bewildered “Where is he now?”

“I don’t know” Severus said “Dumbledore probably knows.”

After a few more minutes just sitting there, I stood up. Wiping my eyes with the my long sleeves. Severus also stood. His composure better than mine.

“I have to go find Sirius and Remus” I said “They might know.”

“Not now” Snape said “Go home. You look exhausted. It is a full moon. I think it would be more beneficial for you to head home.”

I did what probably be one of the most foolish and Gryffindor-ish move I could ever do in my life. I jumped on Sev and grabbed him in a hug.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t stop my brother that day. And Lily…”

“It was not your fault” Severus said awkwardly accepting the hug. “You couldn’t do anything about it. But it is done, it is the past. If anyone was to blame, it was the childishness of the Marauders.”

I sighed. Severus Snape tends to hold grudges. But he doesn’t blame those who don’t take part. Sometimes I think he is bitter as much as he is loyal. He released me and looked at me in the eyes.

“Go home” he said his voice had a hint of sincerity and what seems to be guilt. “Go rest, I think tomorrow, the ministry will have a field day.”

“Alright” I said as I headed to the door “It isn’t your fault either Sev. No one predicted this was going to happen”

Then I left Godric’s Hollow, looking for more answers

* * *

 

I didn’t think it could get worse. But clearly, I was wrong. Millicent Bagnold was retiring and the Ministry is having its own little fights inside the office. I walked in into The Department of Magical Law Enforcement Office…and notice something was missing. It didn’t feel right.

“Where’s Sirius?” I asked Kingsley who sat in the cubicle beside me.

“Haven’t you heard?” he asked bewildered “He was arrested. He was your brother’s secret keeper. He was arrested along with Barty Crouch Jr. and Bellatrix Lestrange.”

I froze. Sirius wasn’t the secret keeper. Peter was. Sirius will never betray James. He would never side with Voldemort. He has suffered too much to do it.

“Any news on Peter Pettigrew?”

“He’s dead” Kingsley said “Nothing left but a pool of blood and a finger.”

Peter. He’s the reason for this. The dirty rat. I have to fix this. I will not lose another person in this war. I will find a way.


	2. Chapter 2

I stormed towards the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement Office. Barty Crouch Sr. was the head. He was power hungry. But I know he has the capability to love, he has a conscience. But he also values his family’s name and reputation. I know this is going to be a bit risky. But I have to try. Even if I lose my job.

            I knocked on the door of his office. “Barty Crouch Sr., Head of DMLE” was written on the door on a silver plaque.

            “Come in”

            I practically barged into the room. “Sir, You’re making a mistake”

            Barty Crouch Sr. looked up at me. There was a bit of shock. “What might that be, Ms. Potter?”

            “Sirius” I stated

            “Sirius Black was found with a dozen dead Muggles and the finger of Peter Pettigrew. Not to mention, he was James Potter’s, your brother’s, Secret Keeper.”

            “It’s Not Sirius”

            “Ms. Potter I think you might still be in shock. On your brother’s death. I suggest a break. Relax, You-Know-Who is gone. I’m sure we could handle with one less Auror.”

            “Sir” I intercepted. “we lost more than half of our team just as it is. I think we will need all the help we could get. But I trust you, I am absolutely positive. Sirius Black is Innocent, he is not like any of his family. Heck he was disowned. Peter Pettigrew is my brother’s secret keeper.”

            “And where did you get this from?”

            “James told me”

            “One does not simply tell their secret keeper.”

            This is getting nowhere.  Know there is something wrong. Sirius will never betray James. Not after all they’ve been through. I noted the burned picture on the table. Barty Crouch Jr. was burned off the family picture. Maybe I still have a chance.

            “Sir, I hear you are running for Minister of Magic”

            “Yes, I am” he said slightly puffing out his chest. “I do hope you are on my side”

            “On the contrary, sir” I said “I have a proposition.

            I picked up the frame of the picture. “I wonder how badly the capture of Barty Jr. must be on your reputation.”

            “He is no son of mine”

            “I never said he was you son” I said “But I also didn’t say he wasn’t.”

            “What do you want Potter”

            “I know a way, where we could restore, your reputation.”

            He was suddenly interested. “I’m listening.”

            “One Month.” I said “I, only I, will investigate on the Sirius case. I know it will be risky. But if he is innocent. He will be freed.”

            “How is that supposed to help” he growled, “it just practically says that I put an innocent man in prison”

            “No,” I said “it means you saved an innocent man in prison. Think about it. When the Death Eaters all made chaos. No one was spared. Innocent lives were taken. But if they find out that you convicted the RIGHT killer. You will be titled as a fair minister, a just minister. After all the chaos that happened, the people need a good minister. Do you think Fudge would make a better job?”

            He pondered for a moment. It was a risky thing for me. The elections are in two months we could only get so much done.

            “And if I refuse?”

            “Then I leave.” I said “I don’t think I need to be here if that were the case.”

            His eyes widened. “You wouldn’t”

            “Sir, My brother just died and what I have left of him was taken from me. the ony one who has the right to get him back is in prison.” I said “I was going to take a few days off, I need to mourn. But I can’t do that knowing that my brother’s killer is still out there and the wrong man is paying the price.”

            Mr. Crouch groaned. He needed me on his side. That was the last of his plan to win. I was highly known in the Wizarding world. If they knew that I was in his side, it just might help him in the elections.

            “Fine” he grumbled “One month. No one should know about this. Not even your partners.”

            “Their dead and in prison.”

            “Consider it as a month off.” Mr. Crouch said. “if you don’t find anything. Don’t bother coming back”

* * *

 

            “I don’t know what I’m going to do” I said sitting on the couch in the Black Manor. My best friend Desiree. She was my best friend from Hogwarts, even closer than James and Sirius were. She has silver blonde hair and grey eyes. Her face slightly angular, but also kind looking.

            “I’m sure you’ll do fine honey” she said handing me a cup of tea. “there’s still time”

            “I have a week left” I said “And I am as close to finding Peter as when I started”

            “Come on, Jade” Desiree said “I know you. You won’t let anything get in the way. What is going on. You know you could always get help”

            “Yeah, and I’m sure Reg would love to help me” I said “Right Reg”

            Regulus popped out from the other room. Desiree managed to save Regulus from the hands of the Inferi. They’ve been together ever since. Regulus doesn’t particularly like Sirius. But after the death of their mom, he was slightly more open to the idea.

            “Right what?”

            “Just say no” I said

            “Uh…maybe?”

            Desiree rolled her eyes at my childishness. “She needs help. Sirius is in prison, accused for being an accomplice of the Dark Lord”

            “He’s not” Regulus said. “I know Sirius that much.”

            “Yeah, but Mr. Crouch doesn’t seem to think so.” I said “Apparenly, in his eyes, The Moste Noble House of Black isn’t so noble anymore.”

            “Didn’t you say Pettigrew was a rat?”

            “Yeah, he’s an Animagus. I don’t know how the coward managed to do it. But he is”

            “And he’s missing a finger” Regulus pointed out “So look for a rat with a missing finger.”

            “You don’t expect me to turn over every rat on the streets.” I said looking at Regulus with a face.

            “No” he said ignoring my incredulous look. “I mean is, doesn’t he have a specific marking that you could automatically know its him?”

            “He’s missing a finger.”

            “Well, there’s one. And besides knowing how cowardly Pettigrew is he will find a place to stay.” Regulus said “Somewhere he could be protected.”

* * *

 

            I went into the ministry and into my desk. I know I have a picture here somewhere. I took a picture of the three Animagus. I remember I placed it somewhere. I rummaged through more papers when I had found it. two photographs were inserted in one of my journals. One was the picture I was looking for, a muggle photo, Padfoot was playfully barking at Prongs, and Wormtail was on one of his antlers. Then the second one was a charmed photo.

 James and I were both eleven in the photo. His hair was a mess as usual, that playful glint in his eyes as we both tried to push each other off the photograph, waving at the camera. We both wore our Hogwarts Uniform, the Gryffindor Crest on the breast pocket. It was our first Christmas break from Hogwarts. Mom wanted to take a picture of us in our Hogwarts uniform. I remembered this day. After the picture, James and I rushed into our rooms to unpack and when I visited his room. Half a dozen chocolate frogs were jumping around his room like their personal swamp.

I managed to catch more frogs than James had. Then he took his revenge by opening chocolate frogs in my room to wake me up the next day. I sighed as I kept the picture close to my heart. I wanted to forget about it. but I knew that could never happen. James was a big part of my life. And he will always be. I will find Peter, and free Sirius, for James…For Harry.

“Jade?” I looked up and saw Arthur Weasley.

“Hey Arthur” I said smiling, wiping some tears off my face

“What are you doing here?” he asked. “I thought you got a month off.”

“I…I just needed to get something” I said pocketing the two photos. “So what brings you to this side of the office?”

“Well, I was actually looking for you” he said “Molly heard what happened to James and Lily, she wanted to see how you were doing”

I smiled at their concern. “I’m doing fair. You know it’s just a bit hard.”

“I’m sorry.” Arthur said “I know how close you and James were”

“Yeah.” I said “I just can’t imagine not having him around”

Arthur placed a hand on my shoulder. “Why don’t you come over for dinner, I’m sure Molly would love for you to come. She’s been worried sick, and frankly the twins are looking for you”

I chuckled “How are my little Marauders. I swear those two are just as mischievous as James was”

“Well they’re fine.” He said “Molly actually thinks you might have influenced the two into mischief making.”

I laughed. “Of course. I wouldn’t be the unofficial Maraudette for nothing. I only lacked the nickname”

“Do you need anything else?” Arthur asked “I can wait for you then we can head over to the Burrow”

“No, I’m finished” I said standing up. “Come on, we can’t have Molly waiting now can we?”

* * *

 

I Apparated with Arthur into Ottery St. Catchpole, the Burrow was right in view. We walked over, and I saw two pairs of eyes just by the window. Soon two five year olds jumped into the street. I was nearly toppled by two five year old redheads.

“Jade!” they said

“You’re here!”

“Where have you been!”

“We missed you!”

“Did you miss us?”

“Boys” Arthur interrupted the two. “Give your godmother some space”

I smiled “No Arthur its fine” I ruffled the twin’s ginger hair. “How are my two mischief makers”

Before they could answer Molly’s voice started to echo “Fred! George! Where could they have gone to”

She was at the door way, and she saw us with the twins. “Jade!”

She came over and smothered me in a hug. I was friends with her twin brothers Fabian and Gideon. They were both as amusing as Fred and George sometimes, finishing  each other’s sentences. Thinking the same ideas. Molly was devastated when they died. I wonder how she had ever copped with it.

“You’re here” she said releasing me from the hug. “Where have you been”

“Ministry stuff” I said smiling

“I’m sorry to hear about James” Molly said the shorter woman again hugged me fiercely.

“Its okay” I said “It’ll be hard for a while, but I’ll live”

“Come on Dear” Molly said back to her mothery self. “You’re just in time for dinner. Fred, George, Get your brothers.”

Molly guided me into the house, after giving Arthur a kiss. The twins came bouncing down the stairs again. This time sounds of feet were thundering down the steps. Bill and Charlie was coming down, and Percy was already seated on the dinner table, his face into a book.

“Jade!” Bill and Charlie said coming towards me

“Hey you two!” I said as the two greeted me with a hug. “Oh look at you two. So big. Bill, what are you now eleven? And Charlie, aw I remember when you were just waist high now look at you.”

Charlie just blushed while Bill smiled proudly “I’m ten. One more year then I get to go to Hogwarts!”

“Right you are little man” I said ruffling his hair. Molly started to tell everyone to sit down. I went to help Molly, but she started to shoo me away.

“So...where’s the other little man?” I said “I remember there was a littler Weasley toddling around”

“He’s asleep” Molly said “Tired himself out early today. He wanted to watch Scabbers”

“Scabbers?”

“Yeah” Percy said smiling his glasses were a bit big on his face and slightly sliding down. “I found him in the garden!”

“Really?” I said “Good for you, Percy”

“Want to see him?”

“Sure thing” Percy jumped off the rather large chair and went into the other room. He came back carrying a cage with a mousy brown rat…with a missing toe.

Wormtail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING :D  
> PLEASE COMMENT KUDOS AND SUBSCRIBE :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

Chapter 3

                It took everything in me not to grab the familiar rat and suffocate him in his furry little neck. But in knew it would only cause me more problems in my serious Sirius case. The rat was asleep he had a little bandage in his right paw. The stupid little git framed Sirius for what he did, and he had the audacity to hide in an innocent family like some sort of pet?

                “That’s nice Percy” I said “Why don’t you return him to your room?”

                “Okay.” He said happily returning to his room. Molly and Arthur seemed to have noticed my sudden reaction. But said nothing of it. We ate one of Molly’s famous home cooked meals and the twins seemed to have way too much fun with it. They would get food. Then trade…then eat of each others plates…then trade again.

                “Will you two stop it” Percy said from beside them

                “Why?”

                “We’re not doing anything to you”

                “We’re not hurting you.”

                “Well you’re hurting my head” Percy said “you guys are confusing me”

                “Am not!”

                “Am too!”

                “NOT!

                “TOO!”

                “No!”

                “Yes!”

                “Guys” I said suddenly “Just stop it please. Percy, just ignore your brothers. Fred, Geroge, stop pestering Percy.”

                “Yes, Aunty Jade.” They said simuntaneously.

                “Are you staying for long?” George asked hopeful. “Can you show us that silver fox that came out of your wand again? The one that chased the garden knomes?”

                “Sure thing buddy” I said ruffling his hair “I might stay for the night. Maybe camp out on your couch like last time. But I’m not sure yet. We’ll see”

                “Kay!” George said Dinner finished and I approached Arthur.

                “Arthur, we need to talk. Us and Molly. It’s important

                “Right after we get the kids to bed” Arthur said.

                “Auntie Jade! Can you tell us a bedtime story?” Fred asked with George right beside him. They were both looking at me with those big eyes. They shared a room with Percy. So I wasn’t certain.

                “Wouldn’t you’re brother mind?”

                “I’m okay with it” Percy said from the foot of the stairs. “I like listening to your stories.”

                I looked at Molly with uncertainty. I was practically stealing half of her kin. But she just smiled back. “Go ahead.”

                “Alright.” I said “But say goodnight to your mum and dad first”

                The three kids went to say goodnight to their parents then proceeded to drag me up the stairs into their room. Well the twins dragged me, Percy was leading.

                Percy’s room was slightly altered. There was a bunk bed on one side and a single bed on the other. Books and toys were scattered on the floor. Some were pilled neatly. Some, however, looked like a tornado hit the place. But all in all, it looked like a normal child’s room.

                “Ronald and Ginny are in the twin’s room” Percy explained “So they have to share with me. Sorry everything is a mess. These two don’t want to clean up after themselves.”

                “It’s fine” I said waving it off before another argument starts. Judging by the looks the twins were giving Percy. It almost did. I glanced nervously at the rat sitting inside a cage just at the table.

                “Don’t worry” Percy said “Mum put a sleeping draught on his food. She said he won’t wake until tomorrow afternoon.”       

                I nodded

                “What story are you going to tell this time?” Fred asked, lying on his stomach on the top bunk with George on his side. “Can you tell us another story about Padfoot and Prongs?”

                “I got a better idea” I said I held my wand in my hand. “May I borrow?” I motioned to the three stuffed animal each of them had. “Now close your eyes”

Percy lent me his bear. Like him, he had these big glasses that looked a bit too big on his face. It reminded me of James. I looked at it trying to stop the tears from falling, as I changed it to look like a stag. For some reason the glasses was still there. The twins had these adorable frog looking creatures. They were green and blue and had big heads and little bodies. Almost like some muggle frog cartoon I saw days ago. I transformed it to a little black dog, and a grey wolf. I hid the wolf while the dog and stag started to play around.

“Alright you can open your eyes now” the three watched in awe as the two animals went to play around. They started to play with the two stuffed animals in their line of vision.

“Alright. Today’s story is about Padfoot and Prong’s new friend”

“There is no one there.” Fred said

“Not yet” I said “Alright.” I whistled and the two little animals stopped tackling each other. But they went in front of me. Still pushing each other.

“One day, Padfoot and Prongs were playing around in the forest.” The two little animals started to play around. tackling each other. “But little did they know that there was a lonely wolf just watching them.” Under the bed, the little wolf was sticking out his head.

“When they were playing around. Prongs saw the little wolf.” The little stag looked towards the space under the bed. “Prongs went to meet with the little wolf. He brought Padfoot with him and went to talk to the little wolf.” They two playfully went to under the bed. “The shy little wolf kept hidden. Hoping that they would just leave.” the little wolf went deeper into the bed. “But the two really wanted to say hi and manage to convince him to come out.” Sure enough. The little animals did something drastic.

Little Prongs went under the bed. Fred and George went to take a peak as Prongs got Moony out from under the bed. Using his nuzzle instead of his antlers. Soon with much forcing on Moony, there were three little animals playing right between the two beds. But the wolf was a little hesitant.

“The little wolf was named Moony. He was shy, kind and smart. He helped the two in so many ways. He became one of their best friends.” I said as I watched the three wrestle around the floor. Remembering the original Marauders. “But for some reason he always disappeared. Always during a full moon”

“Werewolf” Percy said “Moony’s a werewolf”

“Shut up Percy”

Percy looked saddened all of the sudden. But I wrapped an arm around the little six year old.  “One night, Padfoot and Prongs followed Moony home.” with a wave of my wand a little house appeared right in front of them where little stuffed Moony went in. “They watched as the poor little wolf lock himself in the house as the moon rose. Moony was a werewolf.”

The twins gasped while Percy had a slight smug look “What happened?”

“The next day they met with Moony” the little house disappeared and Moony walked around with a slight limp and a bandage at his paw. “They told him that they discovered his secret. They knew he was a werewolf”

“Moony thought that his friends were going to leave him” I paused as the three looked at me curious what will happen next too poor little Moony “But they surprised him again.”

“They knew that he couldn’t control it. and he was no harm to them because like him they were animals. They became his best friends.”

“But Moony’s a werewolf” Fred said “Aren’t they afraid of him?”

“They know that the real Moony will never do those horrible things. That it is something he cannot control” I said “They knew that their friend Moony is still in there. That he is still their friend from the first day they met.” I felt the tears in my eyes.

“Were they your friends?” George asked curiosity and sincerity in his eyes “What happened to them?”

“Yeah they were my friends” I said “I don’t know where Moony is. Padfoot was taken away. And Prongs…” I couldn’t let it out. It still hurt to think about James. The three noticed my hesitation. Soon I was being comforted by three little redheads.

“It’s okay, Aunty Jade” George said “You don’t have to tell us”

“Yeah, I mean, whoever they are. They must be very brave.” Fred said “They were friends with a werewolf.”

“Yeah” I said them smiled at them “Alright little rascals. Time for bed.”

One by one I put them to bed. Then I was at the door looking at the three brothers. So innocent, I hope that they don’t have to suffer what I had as a child. I hope that they don’t have to experience war.

“Goodnight, guys”

“Peter? Are you sure?”

After I left the three kids and Molly and Arthur went to check on the rest of the Weasley Bunch making sure they were in bed, we went to talk in their study, a silencing charm around the room.

“Positive” I said “James told me they changed Secret Keeper. They changed it to Peter. It was a perfect plan. No one would expect it because they would think that it would be Sirius. But Peter told on them to Voldemort—“

“Don’t say his name”

“—and on the same day Sirius was put to Azkaban.” I continued “Peter disappeared. Nothing of him was found. Except…”

“A finger” Arthur said “That was mentioned around the office. It was such savagery. They thought that Peter was destroyed. Scabber is missing a finger. Could it be”

“I know that rat anywhere” I said pulling out a picture from my pocket the one I got from the office. “This is the Marauders. Minus Moony. Padfoot” I pointed to the black dog “Prongs” to the stag “And Wormtail. Doesn’t he look a bit familiar?” I pointed to the little rat on the antlers of Prongs.

“Are you telling me that there is now a murderer under my own roof?” Arthur said

“I’m sorry, Arthur” I said “I need Scabbers. Sirius is in prison for something he didn’t do. He is probably blaming himself for the whole thing. Just because he could’ve been the Secret Keeper. He won’t see reason until he sees Wormtail. And Crouch wont free him, he won’t admit a mistake unless he has proof.”

“But what do we do now?” Molly said “We keep that felon under our roof. Especially with our children”

“Right now I see only two options” I said “We could just take Scabbers. Then explain about what happed to him afterwards”

“Or?”

“We could take a leaf out of Pettigrew’s book” I said smiling “All we need now is a dead rat”

Later that night, we switched the two rats. The dead one with Peter. He was as fat as I remembered. Still that stupid little rat he was years ago.

I placed him in a securely locked cage. I looked at Molly and Arthur. “I can’t thank you enough”

“What for?”

“You were the one to capture this felon” I said “Padfoot would’ve rotten in prison for something he didn’t do. You saved an innocent life from suffering a life time sentence”

“I just hope that he doesn’t go anywhere near my children again.” Arthur said “you probably saved my family, Jade. We should be the one thanking you”

I smiled at them. “Well I guess I have to get going then. Thank you for the wonderful dinner. And for this little rascal over here.”

“Anytime” Arthur said

“Of course dearie” Molly said “We’ll always be here when you need us”

I went directly to the ministry the next day. I gave Peter another dose of sleeping draught. A few drops of it should suffice. Seeing as he’s a little rat.

I went directly to Mr. Crouch’s office. I placed the rat cage on his table and he looks at me like I am crazy.

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Crouch said “you don’t honestly expect me to believe that this rodent is your evidence of Black’s innocence? You know Potter, I think you may be wasting my time with all this nonsense.”

“But Sir, this is not an ordinary Rat” I said taking out a pathetic Peter from his cage. Placing him on the floor, I pointed my wand at the rat. “Homorphus”

And as I expected, the rat started to turn into a man. Peter Pettigrew now lay on the floor in front of Barty Crouch sleeping in a position that made him look more like a rat than a man.

“Is that proof enough for you?”

“He’s dead”

“He’s asleep”

“Call the Aurors” he said. “I believe you have made your point. And as a man of my word, and high status, Sirius Black, shall be put into trial. I will contact you for the details.”

I watched as three shocked Aurors dragged Peter away

“Good” I said “Thank you for sir.”

“You better be right about this, Potter” he said “Cuz my name won’t be the only one on the line”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEY!!! NEW CHAPTER :D   
> PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

                I spent a week going back and forth to Grimmauld Place visiting Desiree and Regulus. I had gotten the letter from the Ministry, the hearing is going to be tomorrow. I was trying to convince Regulus to come with me into the hearing. But he is being difficult.

                “Why would I want to go to my brother’s hearing?” Regulus asked “He doesn’t care, he wouldn’t care. He was disowned remember? My parents might be gone, but I highly doubt that he would want to see me.”

                “But you’re his brother.”

                “No, if I can remember right. I am no longer his brother. That was his little cult. Those are his brothers”

                “No, those are his brothers in everything BUT blood” I said “You’re his brother, in everything EVEN blood.”

                “He doesn’t need me” Regulus said stoically “He has Lupin, he has you”

                I groaned in exasperation “Des? Any help here?”

                “Well…” Desiree said “I think that you should go meet with Sirius” she looked at Regulus

                “Whose side are you on?”

                “I TOLD YOU!”

                “BUT!!!” Desiree interrupted “you should go see him in his own pace.”

                We stared at her. “What I mean is that Reggie, Sirius is still you’re brother. I know you may still be in denial. That he won’t be able to accept you. Even when you’ve already gone to the right side and nearly died. But he’s still your older brother. I think you should make up or at least try.”

                “I don’t know” Regulus said “I don’t think I will be able to make up just by being there. I mean he might kill me and go back to Azkaban.”

                “He won’t” I said “Just think about it”

* * *

 

                “We are here today for the hearing of Sirius Orion Black, twelve counts of murder. And being responsible for the death of James Charlus Potter and Lily Evans Potter.” Crouch said

                Sirius sat in the middle on the seat, he looks horrible. The life was practically sucked out of him. His hair was matted and lost its old shine, his face sunken and his eyes lost that playful glint…the one he shared with James. I was going to get him out of this. Whatever in my power. Well, whatever in my power now. I am representing Sirius in this case, because I was the one who had reopened the case in the first place.

                “What do you plead?”

                “Guilty” Sirius said “Of one charge”

                “And what would that be?”

                “The Death of James and Lily Potter”

                “Would you accept interrogation under Veritaserum?”

                “Yes”

                An Auror came in he placed three drops of truth serum into Sirius’ mouth.

                “State your name”

                “Sirius Orion Black”

                “Mr. Black, did you or did you not kill twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew that Halloween Night?”

                “No”

                The prosecutors went into two sense. Mr. Crouch banged his mallet twice.

                “Order in the court.”

                “Then who killed those muggles that night, Mr. Black?”

                “Peter Pettigrew” Sirius said solemnly

                “Peter Pettigrew is dead”

                “No he’s not” Sirius said “He’s alive. He used the blasting curse after shouting that I was the Secret Keeper. HE sold Lily and James to Voldemort. HE was their secret keeper. And it was my own fault. I should’ve been their Secret Keeper, not that rat. James and Lily would’ve lived. And little Harry won’t be an orphan.” Then Sirius broke down. He was sobbing in the middle of the room. blaming himself.

                “Is there proof?” a pink cladded woman said. Dolores Umbridge is one of the most sociopathic woman I have ever met in my career in the ministry. She had always used her power in ruthless and corrupt methods. She was just plain evil. And to put in one word. She was sick. “We certainly cannot let a very ill minded man, on the streets. Especially with a Family background and crimes.”

                “But there is” I said stepping into the middle of the courtroom. Sirius looked up at me with shocked eyes.

                “Jade?”

                “Excuse me, but who are you?”

                “Witness for the Defense” I said “Jadelyn Dorea Potter”

                “Well, Ms. Potter” Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice “Do you know of the crimes Mr. Black has been sent to Azkaban for?”

                “Actually Ms. Umbridge” I said in a slight imitate of her sickly voice “I do. I bring forth in court. Peter Pettigrew.”

                Two Aurors came into the room. They were dragging a struggling Peter Pettigrew. The entire court gasped. Sirius however had a different reaction. He growled at Peter and tried to lunge himself at him.

                “You Traitorous scum” Sirius said still trying to reach Peter who was trying to get away from both the Aurors and Sirius “You betrayed them! You sold James and Lily off to Voldemort! Don’t deny it!”

                “ORDER IN THE COURT!” Crouch said banging his mallet again. But Sirius won’t stop.

                “Padfoot!” I shouted through Sirius’ arguments “Stop” he looked at me with this face that looked more canine than human. Like he was in the form of Padfoot instead of Sirius “Sit” I glared at him and he reluctantly obeyed.

                “Good boy” I muttered looking at Peter. Who was being strapped down a few feet away from Sirius, which was still too close to his liking. The Auror’s manage to force Veritaserum into his system.

                “Thank you” I said to the Aurors, then they left the room “State your name”

                “P-Peter Pettigrew”

                “What is your relation to James and Lily Potter?”

                “I was their friend” Peter said trying his best to hold back the truth. But I knew better. “And. His secret keeper”

                “Did you kill the muggles in London England at November 1, 1981?”

                “Yes” he stuttered

                “Did you sell out James and Lily Potter to Voldemort at Halloween of 1981?”

                “Yes”

                “Why?”

                “Jade, FireFox, What could I have done? The Dark Lord…you have no idea…he has weapons you cant imagine…I was scared, I was never brave like you and Sirius and James and Remus. I never meant it to happen… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me. He-he was taking over everywhere! Wh-What was there to be gained by refusing him?” Peter stuttered out in fear. Not remembering that there was a whole court right behind me. ready to prosecute him.

                “So it was all in form of cowardice” I said “Of fear. You sold out my brother. When he trusted you”

                “What could I have done?”

                “You could’ve died!” Sirius said from across the room “I would’ve died rather than betray my friends! Traitor! You are not meant to be a Gryffindor, you coward! You aren’t even brave enough to call yourself a Marauder!!”

                “Marauder?” Crouch asked

                “Some little group my brother and his friend made in Hogwarts.” I said “I believe it’s time for your persecution?’

                “All those in favor of Persecuting the accused” about three or four hands were up in the air out of over a hundred witches and wizard. One of which is Umbridge.

                “All those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges” the rest of the court raised their hands.

                “I hearby free Sirius Orion Black, where as Peter Pettigrew is sentenced life in prison, for fourteen counts of murder and a marked Death Eater.” Mr. Crouch banged his mallet.

                 It was final. Sirius was free.

* * *

 

                 I paced right outside of Crouch’s Office. They still had to give him some kind of ‘hey were sorry but we didn’t know’ gift. The door finally opened and Sirius came out. He wore new clothes, but he still looked rather down. He still had the sullen look on his face. But otherwise, he looked sorta fine.

                 “Sirius!” I grabbed him in a hug. After stiffening a bit he calmed down and hugged back. He stunk a bit but I didn’t care.

                 “Thank you” he said “you freed me, after all I’ve done…”

                  “It wasn’t your fault” I said “It was Peter’s. I can’t let you get imprisoned especially after James…”

                    He held on to me tighter after that. I looked over his shoulder. I saw someone familiar.

                   “You have another visitor” I said smiling.

                   He turned

                   xv“Reg”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!!!! UPDATED :D I loved this chapter SIRIUS IS FWEE!!!! XD  
> Anyways   
> PLEASE COMMENT AND SUBSCRIBE


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

                Regulus was standing there in the he looked very nervous. Sirius looked at him. He was shocked to see his brother. I can see it in his eyes. he didn’t expect him to know. Much more come.

                “Sirius” Regulus said “I’m…”

                But before he could finish Sirius grabbed his little brother in a hug. I remember how Sirius was worried of Regulus. He once told me that he was scared his brother will go to the wrong side. That because of his parents, he will chose the side that will most likely kill him. And he did. But Desiree managed to find him in time as Kreacher Apparated back to Grimmauld Place. Or at least that’s what I know.

Desiree is a private person. I may be her best friend…or she mine. But she doesn’t tell me everything. Some things need to be private, and I respect that…sort of. By respect I mean I pester her to tell me until she nearly hexes me to next week.

Regulus was slightly surprised but returned the hug. Sirius was slightly weeping. Probably from stress of Azkaban or relief of Regulus’ life…or both.

“I’m sorry, Sirius” Regulus whispered. “I should have listened…I shouldn’t have…”

“You’re still alive” Sirius cried “They told me you were dead. That Voldemort killed you.”

“I’m still alive” Regulus said “I’ll tell the story when we get back home”

Sirius’ face paled more than how pale he was as it is. He hated his old home, and frankly I sort of agree with Sirius. There are a lot of dark artifacts in that house it gives me shivers down my spine. And their mom’s portrait is there. If I didn’t put the whole pureblood disguise, she shrieks.

“Why don’t we head over to my place?” I said “Potter Manor hasn’t been used in a while, seeing as I was slightly busy, and I would love company.”

“Sure” Regulus said “I don’t think mother will be able to handle it. Her little almost none existent heart might just pop”

“Mother is still alive?”

“No, but her painting is still there” Regulus said. “I’ll just go home and meet you there. I might bring Des though”

“Sure,” I said grabbing on to Sirius “Come on Sirius, I think you might need some cleaning up.”

* * *

 

Potter Manor felt like home like when I grew up there. It was a large mansion with a large backyard. It is not as large as Malfoy Manor, or even some of the Black estates. But this particular house was home. Once my parents died and my brother got married, I was left with the house. James, well Lily, wanted a smaller house closer to civilization. So I was left with the house, but I did have James’ family here a lot. But more often I would just stay in my flat in London. It is closer to the ministry. And frankly even if Potter Manor was as safe and undetectable as Hogwarts, because of some of my over protective and paranoid ancestors, it doesn’t feel like home when you live alone. I side along Apparated with Sirius to the gate, Sirius’ wand was broken in his arrest.

He slightly stumbled as we arrived at the manor.

“I have to get another wand” Sirius said “Side-along apparation is just a terrible.”

“We need to get you fixed up first.” I said “nearly two months with those dementors, you’re lucky if I don’t lock you up in St. Mungo’s”

“I’m fine” Sirius said “I just need some rest, food maybe a bath then I’m good. I need to see my godson.”

“Sirius, Harry is with Petunia”

“What!?” Sirius exclaimed “We have to get him now! Lily’s sister…”

“Dumbledore” I interrupted “is the one who left him with her. I was going to go take him myself. Last month before I was looking for Peter, I tried to talk to Dumbledore.  He said the only one who can take him is you. But we cannot do that while you are still mentally ill. James named you his godfather, only you could get him back”

“But you’re his godmother.”

“No, that’s Alice Longbottom. James chose the godfather, Lily chose the godmother.” I contradicted “And James was under the impression that we were going to get together. So to him it was a win win. But I still don’t understand my brother. No matter how close we were.”

“But you’re a blood relative”

“Dumbledore thought he was better with the Dursleys until I was done catching the rogue Death Eaters. I could not exactly take him. Because he has a living godfather.”

“But…”

“No more buts” I said as we entered the house. “You need to clean up; I’ll ask Blinky to make some food. We need to take care of YOU first. I cannot take care of two kids, much more a mentally ill man and a one and half year old boy.”

He was looking at me with puppy dog eyes. That is not a good sign“But…”

Fortunately the fireplace lit up, a face came from the fire. Did I mention that my ancestors were paranoid? Apparently they did connect the floo, but you need a member of the family to allow you to get in or out of the floo. And it’s like a one way ticket. No intruders ever get into the Potter Manor, no surprised visitors either.

“JADE!” Desiree’s voice echoed into the fire place. “Can you let us through?”

“Sure hold on” I pricked my finger, a single drop of blood fell into the fireplace, whatever magic was placed there also healed my finger as soon as I allowed them in. Regulus came out first.

“Reg” I said “can you please get Sirius upstairs to clean up. I don’t care what you use, even if you have to lift the bloke. Just get him to go upstairs to try to get rid of all that Azkaban smell on him”

Sirius started to sniff himself.

Regulus laughed “Give up on him already?”

“You know I can’t stand his puppy dog eye look. No one can”

“Alright” Regulus said “Come on Siri”

“But…” Regulus managed to stir him out of the room. Just as Desiree came into the room. she wore her old green and silver scarf along with a bright green dress. And yes. My best friend is a Slytherin.

“Where’s Reg?”

“Where’s Reg?” I asked “I was in court. Trying to do the impossible, and you see me again, all you ask is where’s Reg?”

“Well, you’re here aren’t you?” Des said “So which means you weren’t convicted for accomplice of a murderer. And besides. It’s not like I miss you”

“Ouch, I’m hurt” I said placing a hand above my heart.

She just gave a small laugh then slapped me in the arm playfully. I smiled at my best friend. People would usually ask how the Marauder’s little sister, because James’ was older for like a minute and Sirius and Remus were just as protective, and the Slytherin Princess became best friends. And the truth is neither of us really knows either.

“So I hear you won”

“Yeah.” I said smiling “I found Pettigrew. He was hiding in the Weasleys. One of Arthur’s son’s pet rat”

“Weasley…Don’t they have like ten kids?”

“Seven” I corrected

“They reproduce more like animals than people” Desiree muttered

“Hey their purebloods”

“Blood-traitors” Desiree stated “according to Lucius that is. I however don’t mind. As long as they do not do anything that could harm me or anyone I know of, I will simply ignore the family of Weasels.”

“Well their my friends”

“Yes, but you’re a Gryffindor” Desiree said “I don’t even know how in the world did you become my friend”

“Yeah, but you love me either way”

“Maybe…”

“Des!”

She smirked at me “Just kidding”

I laughed with my old friend. Like James and Sirius, Desiree and I were best friends still the train in first year. We once even lay on the two seats of a compartment and just asked questions. We both differ and agree on certain things. But there was one thing that we agreed on. We both hate annoying protective older brothers. Desiree Malfoy was the youngest; her older brother was in his fifth year when we started our first. So she was lucky, she acquainted with Muggleborns and Bloodtraitors, as her family would call them, but never more than a mere acquaintance.

Regulus came down with Sirius right behind him. He was off the clothes given to him by the ministry and back to his old Gryffindor Quidditch Jersey and a pair of muggle jeans.

“Give up on him already?” I asked teasingly

“Not one word.” Regulus said “It was like talking to a harmed, stubborn and very depressed child.”

“Am not!” Sirius whined. Regulus raised his wand at him in demonstration and Sirius involuntarily stepped back. It was usual for any witch or wizard to step back when a wand is pointed but Sirius looked like he feared the life was going to be sucked out of him, which it almost was.

“I see what you mean” I said “The ministry did say we need to get him to Saint Mungo’s”

“I am not going to no healer” Sirius protested “I’m fine, I need to get to my godson!”

“I’m really sorry for this Sirius” I said “ _Petrifucus Totalus”_

Sirius fell as stiff as a rock.

“I’m going to get an ear full from that later” I said levitating the petrified man.”Come on help me with him.”

* * *

 

It took a little more than a year for Sirius to get better. It was a long year. Sirius keeps nagging. I was getting annoyed. As much as I want to get Harry, Sirius needs to get better first. As I told Sirius told before, I can’t take care of a child and a mentally ill man. It was a week before Christmas, and I was not sitting in front of Dumbledore with Sirius.

“Why not?” Sirius demanded. Dumbledore didn’t want us to get Harry from the Dursleys and Sirius was ballistic. We were about to go to Privet Drive to fetch my nephew. And Dumbledore stopped us.

“He will be safer there.” Dumbledore said “The bloodwards will protect him and his family.”

“Do you know the Dursleys, Albus?” Sirius demanded. “They’re the worse kinds of muggles known to man.”

“I’m sure Petunia…”

“Petunia hates Lily” Sirius said “She might be her sister, but that’s all they are. Only blood. Nothing more. Lily knew that after Petunia found out she was a witch it was never the same with the two. Heck she didn’t even go to Lily’s wedding. She was crying before the wedding even started.”

“Yeah,” I agreed “Took me hours to get her to go and get married to my brother. I was about to drag her kicking and screaming for her sister. Heck Severus could tell you how terrible she is.”

“Snape?” Sirius asked “It could take forever to get the git to get here. And frankly I don’t want him here.”

“Too bad” I said “He lives here.”

“What?”

“He teaches Potions” Albus explained. “Professor Slughorn retired. Severus just so happens to have just finished his Masteral Studies in Potions.”

“You let a Snake come a teach potions?”

“Their always Slytherin” I said “besides would you rather have a Gryffindor watching over a bunch of Slytherins?”

“Now that would be rather disastrous” a familiar deep voice said Sirius jumped and turned with is wand in hand. I calmly looked at Severus. He was wearing the same robes as when I had seen him in Godric’s Hollow. Or at least something that looked similar. It was still all black…classic Severus attire.

“We wouldn’t want that now wouldn’t we?” I said sarcastically

“Indeed”

“What are you doing here?” Sirius demanded

“Teaching” Snape said “Obviously”

“Well we are having a conversation here. So you could go back to your little hole in the …”

“Padfoot” I scolded “Sit. I’ll talk to Sev for a moment.”

“Looks like the dogs now on a leash.” Severus taunted.

“You wouldn’t be saying that if she had ever glared at her…”

I glared at both men. Sirius looked down like a scolded child and Severus slightly stepped back there was a hint of fear in his eyes for a second. then had a look of indifference.

“Now, Sev. I believe you remember Petunia”

“Lily’s horse of a sister?” Sev said with a raised eyebrow. “She got married, that’s all I know. I didn’t want to contact with her anyway. She hates any kind of magic. And frankly, she’s terrible. She is like the polar opposite of the Dark Lord, she would want any kind of magic gone. If she wasn’t afraid of magic, I think she might actually go on a killing spree on anyone magical.”

“That’s it! We need to get Harry out!” Sirius exclaimed but sat back down when I glared at him.

“Harry?” Severus said then looked at Dumbledore with wide eyes. “You left Lily’s son with her sister? For once in my life, I have to agree with the dog. We cannot leave the child with Petunia.”

“I had asked her to treat the child as he was her own”

“Then you might as well given him to a family of abusers.” Severus said “She would do everything. Her and her husband. Just to have a normal life. Just like Tobias. She might subject to beating the magic out of the child.”

“But he was never successful, was he not?” Dumbledore said “It is not plausible”

“But it could happen” Severus growled “If it doesn’t you might as well have killed the child”

“Harry is my nephew” I said “The Potter Manor has the most complicated wards it is undetectable even more than the Fidelius Charm. James was just too stubborn. I could even live in Muggle London. Just to keep him out of any Death Eater’s reach. Just don’t keep him with those Muggles.”

“How sure are you he would be safe?” Dumbledore said. “Lily’s love protects Harry from the Death Eaters finding him as long as he lives with one who shares Lily’s blood. And that would be her sister.”

“Doesn’t a blood oath count?” I asked uncertain

Sirius stared at me incredulously “You didn’t”

“Yeah…” I said raising left hand a cursive L was on my hand. Desiree might be my best friend. But so was Lily. I had done this with Lily when I was ‘adopted’ to be her sister. Since Petunia was a terrible one. I did the same with Desiree. Apparently both girls saw it in a book. so technically I was their sister in everything…even in blood.

“Blood Oath.” Dumbledore muttered. “it could be possible.”

“So is that a yes?”

“But I may have to consult some books…”

“Is it a yes?”

“Maybe they might have more on how to keep you safer…”

“I take that as a yes” Padfoot said jumping to his feet. “Thanks Dumbledore! Come on Jade!”

He grabbed my arm and proceeded to drag me. “Thanks Dumbledore, Thanks for the help Sev”

“Anytime?” Sev said uncertain. We left and went our way to Surrey. We could get Harry from the Dursleys Just in time to celebrate Christmas to my favorite, and only little nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!! next chapter thanks for thsoe who have subscribed   
> PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is my first HP OC story :D i know the whole James' sister thing is redundant but this one is different i promise. :D  
> Though there might be some Sirius/OC in here im not sure. so tell me if you think it fits. might show some in the next chapters though but im still not sure


End file.
